Unanswered letters
by TheCheeseIsEverywhere
Summary: "Why…?" Was all she could ask. Why couldn't she travel the world like they could? Why didn't he answer? Didn't he care?
1. Letters to him

**my first story, it's only going to be two chapters long. I don't own hunterxhunter.**

* * *

><p><em>Hey Killua,<em>

_It's Sakuya. I haven't seen you in a while, how are you doing? I'm fine! My step-sisters are treating me better than how they used to, thanks to you and Gon-kun. I really miss the two of you. _

_I wish I could have gone to Greed Island with you, but my parents were like, 'No! It's too dangerous!' I don't get them. They call Greed Island dangerous when they're both Two-star Hunters. I'm pretty sure they've been through a lot of scarier things. _

_Oh yeah! Guess what? I met Kurapika-san the other day! He came with the Nostrade Family. I had fun playing with Neon-chan! We played all sorts of things and had ended up blowing up a lot of things. _

_I fell out of a tree and had busted a hole in my older sister's wall. She was away, thank the lord. I wonder if she'll notice the hole? We had used white construction paper to cover up the hole and it looked good enough to me but I have a feeling she won't fall for it… Well, wish me luck. _

_P.S. I miss you guys, hope you're doing well._

_From,_

_Sakuya Glace_

* * *

><p><em>Hey Killua,<em>

_I got the letter you sent me. I'm glad to see that you and Gon are having a good time. My aunt can be really scary can't she? I've met her a few times before and when my Mom introduced her as my aunt, I was really surprised since she looked like she was around my age. Mom told me she was actually 50-something. _

_My 13th birthday just passed, Mom and Ginta-san threw me a party, I wish you guys came. It was really fun, I got a lot of presents. A lot of people came but I really wanted you and Gon-kun to come. But I don't really mind since you guys are all the way across the world, in the middle of a crazy adventure. I miss you guys._

_From,_

_Sakuya Glace_

* * *

><p><em>Killua,<em>

_I can't believe that Netero-san died. I didn't believe at first, but when I got your letter… Gon-kun, is he okay? Leorio-san told me what had happened to him. Tell him I'm sorry I wasn't able to be there for him. I really am. Killua, I miss the two of you._

_Come visit. It gets lonely in this big place with nobody except my family. I'm glad that you were able to reunite with your younger brother, Alluka-kun, was it? I hope I'll be able to meet him one day. _

_Sakuya_

* * *

><p><em>Killua,<em>

_My 14th birthday just passed. I've gotten a lot taller since the last time I saw you. I'm now 5'1. How tall are you? Did you meet with Gon-kun again? Tell him I said hi the next time you do. I really miss you. _

_Are you having fun traveling around the world with Alluka-kun? I wish I was allowed to leave home and travel with you guys too. My parents are dead set on me being the heir and I've been taking a lot of classes lately. There is self-defense, all kinds of sports, music, dance, history,math, english, other languages, etc. I don't even know the names for half of them! I want to just ditch all of this and leave._

_Sakuya_

* * *

><p><em>Killua,<em>

_It's been a year since I last sent you a letter, you never did send one back so I wasn't sure if you wanted another or not. but I just wanted to tell you that another year has passed and another year has been added to my life. My 15th birthday has just passed._

_I've become a single-star hunter. But I'm not proud of myself in any way. Gon-kun came by once with his dad. Ging-san was really nice, funny too. I had a really great time playing with them. It took my mind off all the stressful work my parents put onto me. They left yesterday saying something about climbing an active volcano while trying to keep ice-cream from melting...I miss you._

_Sakuya_

* * *

><p><em>Killua, <em>

_What do I do? I have a fiance now. His name is Derrick and I really don't like his personality. He's bossy, mean and acts like he's got a huge stick stuck up his ass. My parents are getting old and sick. I need to take over the family but I still don't want to be imprisoned in this place for the rest of my life. I still want to travel around with you. _

_My 16th birthday just passed and my second older sister had just moved out with her husband. My oldest sister still wants the family business and I don't really mind giving it to her. My parents won't agree, they said that I have nothing else to rely on other than inheriting the family business, The truth is, they just don't trust my sister as the head of the family. I can survive on my own. _

_Killua, I miss you._

_Sakuya_

* * *

><p><em>Killua,<em>

_Mom died. What do I do? Ginta-san is getting even more sick, the doctor say that he doesn't have much time left to live. I'm only 17...I don't know what should I do. I'm so confused. Derrick's family is trying to hurry up and get us married but I don't want that. I don't want Ginta-san to die. I don't want to stay here anymore. I still want to travel around the world._

_Big sister says I'm being selfish and should just get married already. Killua, what do I do? I don't know anymore. Killua, I miss you._

_Sakuya_

* * *

><p><em>Killua,<em>

_My 18th birthday passed and Ginta-san died. Killua. Help me. I don't want to get married. I still want to travel with you. I don't like Derrick. I hate him. Killua. Please answer me. What do I do now? I want to just step down and give it all to big sister. Derick is betrothed to the heir, not me. Killua. What do I do? Please help me. _

_I'm getting married next month Killua. but I don't love Derick. I love you. _

_Sakuya_

* * *

><p><em>Killua,<em>

_Why haven't you answered? Killua, I have nobody else to rely on other than you. Please, I'm not getting married yet but it's going to happen soon. Killua, help me. Please, I'm begging you. Please Killua. Please. Please...Please…...Please…_

_Sakuya_

* * *

><p><em>Killua,<em>

_I love you. I really do. But I don't want to do this anymore. I can't take this anymore. You never came. Why didn't you come? Why? I waited for you. All this time. I waited. But you never came. I can't. I just can't stand this. _

_I'm sorry I was never able to meet Gon-kun again, or Kurapika-san, even, Leorio-san. I really did want to see them again. But most of all, I wanted to see you. Just a few seconds would have been enough. But I guess that's never going to happen. And even if it did, it's already too late. _

_Goodbye, Killua._

_Sakuya_

* * *

><p><strong>And this ends the first chapter...how was it? Should I post the second chapter?<strong>


	2. Reply(this contradicts the title,sorry)

**The second and final chapter! Yay! I don't own HunterxHunter**

* * *

><p>"Onii-chan!" A voice exclaimed.<p>

Killua looked up from his sitting position on the floor in front of the T.V as his younger brother burst through the hotel door. He was holding onto a bunch of envelopes tied up with a string.

"What is it Alluka?" He asked.

"The lady at the front desk told me to give this to you!" Alluka said and handed Killua the envelopes. The latter took them and placed them on the floor in front of him. He untied it and picked up the first envelope out of the five that was there, it was a letter addressed to him. Before he could open it, a piece of paper fell out from underneath the letter. Picking it up, he noticed words written on it.

_To any servants who come across this, do not, I repeat, do not send these letters or punishments will await you._

_ -Derrick, successor to the Glace family_

Killua stared at the note for a few seconds, before turning his attention back to the letter he was holding.

"Ne, ne Onii-chan! These are all letters and they're all addressed to you!" Alluka announced before adding, "From a person named Sakuya Glace."

Alluka had opened the rest of the letters in the pile and was looking to and fro form each of them. He showed the letters to Killua as the latter opened the envelope in his hand.

"…" Staring at the letters, then to the name of the sender, he slowly got up.

"Thank you, Alluka." He patted him on the head.

"Eh, Onii-chan, where are you going?"

Killua smiled. "Just visiting a friend. I'll be back soon."

* * *

><p><em>Dear Derrick,<em>

_Hello, Killua Zoldyck here. Um...I'm not the kind of person who likes writing letters, so I'm not so sure how this thing should go. I just wanted to tell you...I'm coming for your head._

_ Killua Zoldyck_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Mr. Zoldyck,<em>

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please don't kill me. I don't know what I did but I'm sure I haven't done anything that would make someone want to kill me so pleas-_

* * *

><p>"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Derrick fell out of his chair as a face full of all the evil things in life was illuminated by the moonlight, making the person look even scarier. "NO! PLEASE! I HAVEN'T DON-" A quiet thump was heard as blood started dripping from the new corpse and tainted the snow white rug underneath it with a dark shade of red. Killua glared at the corpse before moving to the innocent piece of paper lying on the desk behind Dead Derrick. His right hand hovered above the sheet as blood dripped onto it. Picking up a pen lying next to the sheet of paper, he wrote down two words before completely disappearing from the room.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Dear Mr. Zoldyck,<em>

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please don't kill me. I don't know what I did but I'm sure I haven't done anything that would make someone want to kill me so pleas- __**too late**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Epilogue (Read if you want to find out what happened to Sakuya, if not, then read it anyway)<strong>

A lone figure stood in the backyard of the Glace estate. Before him was a grave, in his hand a letter.

There was a flower on the grave, though it had already wilted. Gazing at the tombstone with a look of tenderness and sadness, he placed the letter down.

"Sorry for the late response," he whispered before turning away without a backward glance.

* * *

><p><strong>Tada! That's the end! Please don't kill me if you didn't like it...I'm too young to die.<strong>


End file.
